where to from here
by BigEyes101
Summary: jommy fanfic cute story jumping through the past and present my first fan fiction love it, like it, hate it, whatever, just enjoy it. chapters 6 & 7 up,. - re - writing in progress due 2 computer malfunction.
1. Chapter 1

bear with me as this is my first attempt at a fanfic i hope u enjoy as it can be quite conusing it jumps from past to present alot

**(a/n i dont own instant star or any ov its characters however i have created my own)**

* * *

as i watched her lying there so quiet and peacefull an unnaturally calming feeling came over me

as I watched her lying there so quiet and peaceful an unnaturally calming feeling came over me.  
she was perfect, everything I could ever ask for... and she's mine ... finally.

Jude stirs and opens her eyes slowly "T you're watching me again"

"I can't help it- you're so perfect it's hard not to" t replies "I cant believe how right this feels"

"yeah well it's taken us six years to get here" Jude said

oh I almost forgot its ure 22nd birthday tomorrow... gee you're getting old woman"

"you idiot" says Jude throwing pillows at him" so what have you got me for my birthday T"

"now that would be telling!"

"oh please!!"

"tell you what I will make you breakfast in bed if you stop asking me that."

Jude giggles and looks up at Tommy "Pancakes??"

"whatever you like girl" Tommy bends down and kisses Jude on the mouth

Jude pushes him back slightly "Pancakes!" she orders

"slave driver"

Jude throws his pillow at him "you know you love it"

" no I just love you Jude" replies Tommy

"I love you too Tommy and don't you forget it"

" never" he replies

Jude looks Tommy in the eyes and softly kisses him...Tommy start kissing her back more forcefully...but then Jude hears faint crying coming from down the hall... she pushes Tommy off her

Jude: "lily-rose is up"  
Tommy: "which means we have 5 minutes till jaya wakes up, I'll go make a start on breakfast" he gets up groaning... "bloody babies"  
jude:"hey watch it you , they're you're kids too you know."

Jude walks down the hallway to Lillie and jays room..."hey my gorgeous girls how are you?" she picks up Lillie the smallest of the two brand new little babies that lay before her... "come on sweetie lets get you up and ready for the world"

Tommy calls from downstairs..."Jude they're early"

Jude: "aren't they always," (under her breath), she calls down to Tommy "come up and help me don't worry about breakfast for now jaya has to be changed and dressed"

Tommy walk up stairs and along into the room, "its getting to be like a zoo out there"  
Jude: "I wonder who tipped them off cause I know darius put out that we wouldn't be home till next week."  
Tommy: "I don't know Hun but we should get down there and get this over with." "I love you Jude Quincy"  
Jude:" I love you too Tommy Quincy"  
after dressing the babies they pull close in a soft and loving kiss... when the pull apart Jude says, " ok do yo want to take jaya and I will take Lillie ok?"  
Tommy: "you're the boss, boss"  
they walk down stairs and open the front door...


	2. two years earlier

2 years earlier, g majors first ever instant star is now a full time producer, Tommy is in Barcelona producing in the g major branch there, little does Jude know is about to board a flight to come back to his old producer/vp job at the Canadian branch.

****************************************************************************************************

Jude:… That sounds great hayley could you just speed the last verse up a bit…

Suddenly hands cover her eyes and Jude hears a voice whispering "hey big eyes I'm back" Jude stiffens and pulls away……… "Tommy" she whispers

"The one and only, hey girl how are you?" hey moves closer as though he's going to hug her…… "Tommy stop"… "What's wrong girl, I thought you be jumping for joy im back…for good"… "How do I know you wont leave me again, you broke me tom, I had to rebuild myself, you absolutely shredded my heart. You've been gone 3 years, did you think I was going to sit around and wait for you…"

"no offcourse not im here to get you back in the studio"

"and who asked you to do that tom I certainly didn't"

"actually D asked me to, Jude I want to make beautiful music with you again please"

hayley: "um Jude how was it that time?"

Jude leans over the soundboard and presses the intercom

"sorry hayley I wasn't paying any attention this is my old producer tom Quincy."

Hayley: "hi um can I go get lunch or something?"

"Sure hayley be back by 2pm though we have a bit more work to do"

hayley: "sure see you then Jude, it was nice to meet you tom"

*Tommy smiles and nods at hayley… she then leaves the studio"

tom: "so your working in our studio" *looking at her his eyes showing love as he watches her fiddle with the sound board*

Jude: "stop it tom, that's enough, ok I don't want to go there"

"But it's us? Jude I came back for you not D I came back because I love you, always have"

"its too late Quincy"

"its never too late" he scoops her up and kisses her with all his heart… and soul

"tom" she murmurs against his lips "let me go"

"never again Jude all I want is to be with you……forever"

"no tom you cant have that" she leaves the studio

………………………………………………………………………………………….


	3. back to the present 1

**back to present**

**those are two gorgeous little girls**

**how long were you in labour Jude**

**were they premature**

**what are their names?**

**How long have you been out of hospital?**

**How long have you and Tommy been married?**

**Jude you and Tommy vanished for a year how did you manage it?**

Jude: "ok guys one at a time, im holding Lillie and my husband of 11 months is holding jaya"

Tommy: "jaya and Lillie are a week old and were born right on the due date "

Jude: " the girls and I got out of hospital 4 days ago and they have developed a great sleeping pattern for now"

**reporter: so Jude how did you and Tommy seem to vanish into thin air over the past year?**

Jude: "well tom and I didn't disappear we just kept a low profile, we wanted to spend time together without it getting all over the news."

**Reporter: we heard you had big problems during pregnancy?**

Tommy: " Jude was put on bed rest for the last 2 weeks but she is fine now and if you don't mind I think we will cut this a bit short, these little angels need their rest."

**reporters thank Jude and Tommy for their time**


	4. two years earlier 2

**2 years earlier- after Jude leaves the studio**

Jude: "D I need to talk to you!"

D: so you've seen him then

Jude: obviously thanks for the warning!

D: wot would you have done if I'd said something, huh Jude you would have ran you both need to stop running! You need each other, you haven't written recorded or performed since he left Jude you lost part of yourself! I didn't want to see that anymore!"

Jude: D im a different person now and I do write and sing still.

D: yea but not like you used to, I want you to make a new album Jude and I want tom to co-produce and don't argue with me.. Jude you need this oh and spied and the boys are back next week…

Jude: I know that D

Jude walks out of D's office and back toward the studio

___meanwhile in studio a___

*what can I do how can I show her what she means, what she's always meant to me*

a wordless tune pops into into his head

he pick up a pen and paper and starts working on the song that pouring out of him

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

* Jude walk into the studio just as he's sounding out the last verse and chorus *

-I do no own fall for you by secondhand serenade-

Jude: wow, you're writing

Tommy looks up surprised: yea I felt inspired

Jude: maybe you should be the one making an album then, im heading off for the day I'll see you round

Jude turns around and walks out the door straight into hayley

Hayley: oomph

Jude: oh sorry hayley

Hayley: that's ok

Jude: hey im headed home now we'll pick it back up tomorrow okay

Hayley: sure see you tomorrow Jude

Jude: ok bye hayley

** two hours after Jude walks out of studio a- she's slightly drunk at the chain**

?????: hey,

Jude: how did you find me?

?????: you've been drowning you're sorrows here for years j, you forget I know you well

Jude: well are you going to join me?

?????: why not.

**the next morning at Jude's apartment- an alarm clock ringing**

Jude: arrrgh turn it off

?????: ok (turns off alarm clock )

Jude: shit! (Looks over at the male in her bed) WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED Tommy!!!! GET OUT NOW!!

Tommy: no problems princess, (he leaps from the bed butt naked, a cheeky grin on his face) hey do you remember where you threw my jeans last night I cant see them..

*Jude silently hand him the jeans*

Jude: did we????

Tommy: yea don't you remember?

Jude no I don't (remembering what happened)

Tommy: wow that's the first time I've ever heard that (smart assed grin on his face)

Jude: didn't I tell you to leave!

Tommy: ok ok im going see you at work princess

*he walks out of the room grabbing his shirt off the floor*

Jude: arrgh

**She eventually gets up and goes for a shower **


	5. 3months later

** 3 months later- Tommy just back from nyc- walking toward studio a**

Jude pacing in studio a

Jude: how do I tell him?

Portia: relax Jude he'll be ecstatic

Tommy quietly opens the door hoping to surprise Jude who hadn't really talked to him since that night 3 months ago

Jude: ok so I'll just say guess what Tommy im pregnant and it's yours!

Tommy: what????? You're pregnant? Omg!!! That's wow

Jude: gasps* Tommy you're early (omg omg omg!!!!!)

*Tommy picks Jude up in a hug*

Jude: what are we gunna do ??

Tommy: marry me!

Jude: are you serious?

Tommy: of course

Jude: yes!!!

Tommy: yes????

Jude: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Tommy: god I love you!

* kisses her deeply*

*** two weeks later at tommys farmhouse in the country**

Jude: Tommy!!!!! SOMETHINGS WRONG (clutching her stomach)

Tommy: (runs in the room) what is it???

Jude: (still clutching her stomach) it hurts tom so bad (she faints)

Tommy picks her up and carrys her to the car… drives to the hospital

*** an hour later- Jude is conscious in a hospital bed- tommys sitting by her bed tears running down his face **

Jude: Tommy what happened

Tommy: Jude you um miscarried

Jude: (whispers) no!!!

Tommy tries to hold her but she pushes him away rolls over and quietly crys herself to sleep Tommy places a ring box and a note next to her bed and quietly leaves

Normal 0

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Monotype Corsiva"; panose-1:3 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Jude

I don't know if you still want to marry me but I love you with all my heart please don't break it…

Yours forever

Tommy

*********************************************************************

** the next day**

Tommy comes to see Jude in the hospital

Tommy: morning girl

Jude: get out

Tommy: what? (in barely a whisper)

Jude: you heard me all you ever cause me is pain leave and don't come back. (she hurls the ring box at him )

Tommy turns and leaves tears running down his face he flys back to bacelona two hours later.

** Jude returns to work two weeks later and finds a letter on her desk**

Normal 0

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Monotype Corsiva"; panose-1:3 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Jude,

I know you don't truly mean what you said but I have left to give you some space, it hurts to even think about saying good bye to you, I love you Jude and nothing you can say or do will ever change that, I still want to marry you girl and someday I will that's a promise

with all my heart

love

Tommy


	6. Chapter 6

**three months later a very pregnant Jude arrives at the airport to pick Tommy up**

[] flight 319 from Barcelona has just landed at gate 6b all passengers are to pick their belongings from carrier 6a[/i]

a very tired Tommy grabs his bags and walks to where D said kwest and sadie would be waiting for him and then with a look of pure delight and love, drops his bags and runs to Jude……

Tommy: you're?????

Jude: Yeah turns out that you got me pregnant twice in the same night…

Tommy: wow

Jude: yea I have a scan tomorrow you going to come?

Tommy: wouldn't miss it for the world *he kisses Jude both not seeing the flashes from the paparazzi's cameras*

Jude: *breaks the kiss* you should grab you're bags.

*they leave the airport and go back to Tommy's*

*the next day at the doctors office*

Dr Lewis: would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?

Jude: yea I would, is that ok with you Tommy?

Tommy: I want to know too j,

Dr Lewis: well you have one mighty fine little boy in there, he's healthy and has a very strong heartbeat this ones a fighter.

Tommy: a boy (sounding ecstatic ) we're having a boy j

Jude: names, we need names. Thomas for the middle name right there's no way im letting him be a junior.

Tommy: yeah I'd hate that he has to be his own person….

Jude: lets continue this later…

**Two months later**

* At Tommy and Jude's house*

Tommy: j why won't you marry me?

Jude: its just not the right time Quincy? Im looking like a whale and im not waddling down the isle.

Tommy: so after Chris is born then

Jude: yea let me get my figure back first.

Tommy: ok

Jude: is may alright for you Chris will be two months old then.

Tommy: any day is good for me

Jude: we're really doing this aren't we?

Tommy: ever step girl, every step.

Jude: I love you…

Tommy: I love you too

**********************************************

** one week after Chris is born**the paparazzi are so bad they go away to Tommy's holiday house in thunder bay**

Tommy: he's unbelievable

Jude: I know, what's this the sixth time tonight,

Tommy: seventh (with a groan)

Jude: feed or change cause if its change u can change him I need sleep

Tommy: I'll check j

Jude: love you (she mumbles)

***********************************************************************

in Chris's room

Tommy: change definitely

Chris: (wide eyed and smiling at Tommy)

* Tommy changes Chris*

Tommy: here we go bud (lays Chris back down)

*Chris falls back asleep

** 1 month and three weeks later Jude and Tommy are married in a private ceremony**

.com/watch?v=yzqXXc2HFk4

**two months later they are still at ^thunder bay^**watching a movie and Chris who's sleeping in the baby bouncer**

(whispering)

Jude: tom…

Tommy: yea j…

Jude: I think I might be pregnant

Tommy: what???

Jude: I think im pregnant!!!

Tommy: ok how do we find out

Jude: Dr or we could get a home kit

Tommy: home kit sounds good

Jude: someone might spot us

Tommy: that's why we wear our grocery disguises

Jude: our what????

Tommy: Don't ask I used them when I was in boyz attack and didn't want to be noticed

Jude: okay then lets go

*Tommy gets up and pulls a duffel bag from the cupboard under the stairs*

Tommy: what about?

Jude: we can bring him with us you wait with him in the car and I'll go in ok?

Tommy: ok, so did you ever want to be a brunette? *holding up a brown wig*

Jude: always *laughingly*

Tommy: put it on then *as he's putting a longish blonde wig on* ohhh look at me im Jude Harrison *laughing and dancing around her*

Jude: shut up you tool you'll wake Chris up

Tommy: *instantly quietens* sorry it was funny though

Jude: only to you

Tommy: ok then let's go…

*********1/2 an hour later *******

Tommy: so what are we looking for?

Jude: two pink lines yes, one blue no

Tommy: I see two pink, two pink, two pink

Jude: what??? (Looks at the pregnancy test) we're having another baby

Tommy: omg!!!!! Who do we tell first?

********************************************************************

Thunder bay for all non-Canadians is actually real check out this link to see the harbour just click on web cam view .com/

**********************************************************************


	7. after judes 18th

disclamer: i dont own this shit...... unfortunately well except the song just like a friend that i wrote anywhooo like it love it hate it whatever just enjoy it

plus check out this cool link to rin on the rox i stole my tag line from them: .com/user/hiphoprox

or type in rin on therox in the you tube search engine

by god im a promo girl lol i need a drink somethin alcoholic prefrably vodka free ride in tommys prized viper if you get me a drink

cudos to Jenn6891 and gettobabe510 for adding me to their author alert y'all rock lol

enjoy peeps

***********************************************************************

back further into the past it's a week after Jude's 18th and Tommy and Jude are together

Jude's sitting in studio 1 mixing and writing a new song

(A/n I don't own mandy moores cry)

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Jude hear clapping and turns to see Tommy standing behind her clapping…. And crying…

Tommy: girl u get me so well…

Jude: why are you crying it cant be the song… im not that good.

Tommy: you are that good Jude but you're right its not the song……

Jude: what's wrong? You can tell me tom?

Tommy: promise you'll still love me?

Jude: I'll always love you Quincy, now what's wrong!

Tommy: im leaving…

Jude: what… when

Tommy: tonight… in three hours time

Jude: im coming with you… (looks into his eyes) right???

Tommy: im so sorry girl… you cant come with me

Jude: why not…(she starts to cry).. why are you leaving me tom… why now?… everything's going so good.. You can't just leave… when are you coming back to me

Tommy: I have to go girl…

Jude: are you coming back???

Tommy: I don't know…(sighs) I love you (he stand kisses her cheek and walks out of the studio)

Jude sits and crys in the studio for two hours then

Im having the day from hell…

It was all going so well… before you came

And you told me you needed space…

With a kiss on the side of my face… not again

And not to mention… the tears I shed

I should have kicked your… ass instead

I need intervention, attention to stop temptation to scream… 'cause baby

_[chorus:]_  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are… anymore  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do… when it rains it pours  
And not to mention… I drank too much  
I'm feeling hung over… and out of touch

I need intervention, Attention to stop temptation to scream… 'cause baby

_[chorus]_

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again

_[chorus x2]_

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up

(a/n I don't own when it all falls apart by the veronicas)

She stops singing and crys again…

Two weeks later

Judes bringing her all performing when it all falls apart when she see's his eyes

She finishes the song and he's gone again she sings a new song she wrote the day after Tommy left

You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

_[Guitar Playing]_

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you....

(a/n I don't own ultimate by Lindsay lohan)

Jude starts her new song up

(a/n I wrote this song a while ago please let me know if you like it)

just like a friend

How come im always the last to know,

Although it hurts more when im the first,

I can't handle the things you tell me,

Just like im a friend

Why can't you see me the way I see you,

The way I feel, and what I think,

All I want is you in my life,

But not acting like a friend

[Chorus]

You've shattered my heart so many times without even realising,

It like you're part of my soul and I cant let go,

Every time I see you I fall again,

But you treat me just like a friend

You're in my dreams and you're in my heart,

The way I feel about you running through my veins,

You're all I want, and it's about time, you found out,

You're always on my mind.

[Chorus]

Am I naïve cause I wish I knew if you feel the same?

Or is this all just one big game,

am I misreading you when you say you love me too,

or is this just a way,

to keep me around everyday

[chorus]But you treat me just like a friend, But you treat me just like a friend

But you treat me.... just like a friend.

Jude hasn't noticed whats going on backstage tommys managed to get back there and is going to walk out on stage to sing the next song he knows……

(a/n I do not own this song)

as the cords start Tommy walks on stage the crowds screaming his name as Jude turns to face him… he whispers in her ear "im back" kisses her then she starts singing

**"Temporary Insanity"**

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

What just happened? Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now  
And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all Or do we fall?

Tommy: My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

_[Chorus]_  
both: It's temporary insanity What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity) Woah, oh, oh

Jude: You made a move and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more  
Was it all a big mistake? And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

Tommy: Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you, What this really means  
It's crazy to want you, Is it meant to be?

_[Chorus]_  
both: It's temporary insanity What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?  
It's temporary insanity What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity) Woah, oh, oh

Oh, what you do to me? What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be

Da Da Da Da Da Dax3

_[Chorus]_  
It's temporary insanity What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?

Jude: It's temporary insanity What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary?

Losing my mind x6

Da Da Da Da Da Da _[repeat till end]_

_as they finish the crowd screams louder than ever encore encore encore _

_so they sing one final song…_

_(a/n I don't own this song)_

**"Hate That I Love You"**

_[Jude:]_  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)

_[Tommy:]_  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

_[Jude:]_  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

_[Tommy:]_  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

_[Jude:]_  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

_[Tommy:]_  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

_[Jude:]_  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

_[Tommy:]_  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

_[Both:]_  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

_[Tommy:]_  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...

_[Jude:]_  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oooh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

_[Jude:]_  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...


	8. authors note

Hi guys sorry for the wait im still trying to re-write the story that was lost due to a trojan virus i will update as soon as possible...

Cheers,

BigEyes_101


End file.
